Where Mortals Roam
by 1lastdanceluv
Summary: Earth. New York City. In the distant future, former CIA Hitman James Kirk is arrested for a murder he didn't commit. Determined to clear his name, Kirk begins a journey into the dark and mystical underworld of America, confronting a world that he never knew existed and a man that would change it all. Star Trek XI Spy AU Eventual T
1. So It Begins

**_title → so it begins  
series → where mortals roam  
part/chpt → prologue  
rating → pg  
warning → course language  
tag → 'Mr Kirk, do you know why you're here?'_**

**_fandom → star trek xi_**

**_chars/pairings → kirk, pike, o/cs_**

_NYCPD Interview File 01478_

"Mr Kirk, do you know why you're here?"  
"No. I don't know what any of you are doing here! You should be out there, searching for that son of a-"  
"Mr Kirk."  
"He's out there, dammit! I know that, you know that!"  
"I don't know that."  
"That's right, cause I did it."  
"Are you confessing, James?"  
"What? Hell no!"  
"Then what are you saying?"  
"What are you saying?!"  
"This isn't about me, Mr. Kirk."  
"No, no. You see, this is all about you. What you think I did, what you say I did or didn't do."  
"Calm down Mr. Kirk."  
"Stop 'Mr. Kirking' me!"  
"Just calm-"  
"And don't tell me to be calm, damn you!"  
"Get in here! Sir, just-"  
"If you say 'calm' one more time, you son of a-"

_NYCPD Interview File 01479_

"Ok, James let's start again."  
"You're a big one, aren't you?"  
"And you have one hell of a right hook, Kirk."  
"Is it broken?"  
"He'll live."  
"Damn."  
"Cut the crap, Kirk-"  
"No, you cut the crap! This is crap, this is all-"  
"Crap?"  
"See, you're getting it now! Smart man. See you really can't judge book by it's mug shot."  
"You're just making it harder for yourself, Kirk you've gotta know that! The more you delay-"  
"No, you listen! The more you all delay the further and further away he gets!"  
"Who gets, Kirk?"  
"What haven't any of you been listening to me!? I don't blame the other guy, he had mental problems-"  
"Kirk!"  
"-the man who killed her, that's who! The real killer is out there!"  
"Oh no, not this time Kirk! You're not getting away again, not on my watch! The killer is sitting right in front of me and don't think you can use your little parlour games on me, buddy. I know your kind, all big and tough and so much better than us cops. Well buddy, daddy isn't here now so you'd better just shut the hell up and-"

_NYCPD Interview File 01480_

"This really isn't going to work, is it Mr. Kirk?"  
"You really should have thought of these before."  
"True. You're one tough cookie, James."  
"Is it broken?"  
"Which one?"  
"Either."  
"You think you're one tough guy don't you James? In my experience tough guys like you are tough for a reason. What's your reason, James?"  
"Let's just say I'm not a people person."  
"Oh I don't believe that James, and neither do you."  
"What do you know?"  
"Only what you've told me, James. That you didn't kill Doctor Marcus."  
"You're telling me you believe me?"  
"You're telling me you don't?"  
"You tell me."  
"I'll tell you what, James, I have a whole squad room of cops out there who are just screaming at me for your blood, one way or another. I have a lot of pressure riding on me, Mr. Kirk."  
"I feel for you."  
"They all seem to believe that you killed Doctor Marcus."  
"And why is that? Just because I was handy at the time? Or was it my story that they don't believe?"  
"Which one?"  
"You tell me?"  
"All right. You claim that you came home from work, found Miss Marcus' body on the floor of your apartment, surrounded by blood. You went to her, and were knocked unconscious by an unknown source before your training could kick in and tell you that someone else was in the room?"  
"I dunno, the body on the floor kinda threw me there for a awhile, it could happen to anybody."  
"You, must admit that it's pretty far fetched at best."  
"Let me tell you something this time."  
"Shoot."  
"If only I could believe me, I would."  
"Noted. Go on."  
"You believe my story, every word. You believe that I was telling the truth finding Carol….like that. And you believe I'm innocent."  
"Really? And how do you know that?"  
"Because, I'm still here and not out there with the animals."  
"Careful, Mr. Kirk. I'm one of those 'animals'."  
"Are you really? Prove it."  
"You know what, I think I've found your reason."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Maybe. But let me tell you this: it's a tough world out there. There's a whole lot more going on here than you realize."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"You figure that one out, Mr. Kirk. You're the tough guy round here."  
"Where are you going?"  
"To let the animals in."  
_End of recordings._

"He's an idiot."  
"True, but he's my idiot."  
"You're sure about this, Pike?"  
"I'm sure."  
"And you think he's innocent?"  
"I think that you should do what you're told, Coffin, or you'll be in one."  
"Cute, never heard that one before."  
"Can you do it or not? I hear Hopper's out, maybe he-"  
"Ok, ok. I'll do it, never said I wouldn't just seeing if you still cared."  
"Who said I did? He's being transported on Friday at noon, to Greyson's. It's your job to get him off that transport and to the drop-off point, alive and in one piece. Hardy will do the rest."  
"Just like old times."  
"Yes it is. Unless you fail, Ray."  
"Have I ever failed you before?"  
"You really want me to answer that?"  
"Are you armed?"  
"When am I not?"  
"Then no, don't answer that. Don't worry, I won't fail you. I'll get your guy out and in one piece, don't worry."  
"I trust you, Ray. And I trust James. He didn't kill Carol, he couldn't. He loved her too much."  
"I know that you trust him, and I trust you. But he'll have to prove himself to me before I trust him."  
"Understood. Just promise me, Ray."  
"What?"  
"That you'll let him try."


	2. Intrusion

_title → intrusion  
series → where mortals roam  
part/chpt → chapter two  
rating → pg-13  
warning → course language, drug references/use  
tag → James Kirk squinted as yet another drop of blood ran into his eye, sending his vision into a hazy shade of something resembling a sickening shade of red. This wasn't going to be easy..._

The room was an electrifying mix of blue and white strobe lights, electronic noises resembling music and people crushing each other on both sides, some drinking liquids of various colours and potencies, some dancing and others just… there. Not that he really cared anyway, he couldn't hear anything except what he wanted to. It was only the lights that he didn't like, too bright and changing, flashing in his eyes much like if he'd been on some drug induced trip. Not that he'd know what that felt like… Bones looked around him, taking in everything that he saw and tuning out what he didn't need to. Drunk guys on left, stupid but not dangerous. Girls drinking some florescent pink thing that looked more than half radioactive on the right, about to pass out but again not dangerous, unless they fell on someone. Tourists getting shanghaied in the corner, dancers in opposite, snappy dressers with hidden mikes and guns to the side. Now that was what he wanted. No one else milled around that corner, no dancers or drunk guys. Just two guys in sunglasses and stoic faces, guarding a seemingly empty patch of wall. Bones looked around him again; making sure no one saw his objective. He adjusted his mike and made his way through the crowded club, dodging hands and elbows and the occasional,

"Ow! Gees, lady. What are those things made of, razor blades?" He winced as the woman's heel dug through his $500 dollar shoes and right into his $2 socks, "Would you mind?" She turned her head slowly down at his shoe and withdrew her heel.

"Sorry, oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" She slurred as she tipped slightly, turning around fully. Bones sighed. _Great, just what I need._

"Don't mention it." He glanced over at the two guys who were peering around the crowd in their direction. _Now how the hell did they hear her? _"Really, it's fine. Forget it."

"No, no! I won't! I think I drank too much." She giggled and tipped a little towards Bones. He rolled his eyes. There was something vaguely familiar about Blondie, but he didn't have either the time or inclination to wonder what.

"You don't say?"

"Oh, does it show?" Bones glanced at the woman's face from the studying off his stabbed shoe. She was perfectly serious. On anyone else, it'll be called sarcasm. On her it was drunkisim, plain and simple.

"Hardly."

"I'm Candy, by the way." She said holding out her hand. Bones peered over her blonde hair at the two men who were still peering casually in their direction.

"Cindy." Bones said, absently taking her hand.

"Yeah. No! Candy." She said giggling again, "Ooops." Candy fell suddenly forward into Bones' arms. He took a step back to steady himself as he heaved her up slightly. He sighed as she went almost completely limp in his arms.

"Great, just great." He looked around him, "What am I, a babysitter?" He dragged her to her feet, taking her by the arms and swinging her around, grabbing her under her arms to stop her from falling. Swinging her arm over his shoulder, Bones readjusted Candy's weight as her head slumped against his shoulder. A slow smile spread over her face as he slowly manoeuvred his way through the crowd.

"You smell nice." She murmured. Bones raised his eyebrows as he half dragged her over to the side wall where several small tables and chairs sat.

"Yeah, thanks. You too."

"Really?" She asked looking up at Bones, slumping slightly again, "I do?"

"Not really."

"Oh, you're funny too." She patted Bones on the cheek as he deposited her in a chair against the wall.

"Thanks." He pushed her gently against the wall, in a corner so she was surrounded on both sides. She smiled her head tilting from side to side.

"I think I love you." Bones rolled his eyes again as even his best efforts at 'propping her up' failed miserably. In a blink of an eye she was on the ground with a thump. A sudden noise from the side of the small, black partition that blocked the table from the two men that he'd seen before made Bones duck behind it, with his back pressed against the wall. The two men came rushing around, making a beeline for Candy. Bones pushed himself even further against the wall as they looked around, probably for him. He flattened himself as much as possible, inching his way through the impossibly small space between the wall and partition, holding his breath as he squeezed himself through the last gap and into freedom. He breathed in deep as he looked around. So far so good. The good and apparently dumb guardians of the wall were nowhere to be seen. He turned back around to the wall scanning it up and down before a small, white panel caught his attention. Reaching to his left, he swiped his hand over it, breathing a sigh of relief when it opened, revealing a darkened corridor leading to a two way fork at the end. He ducked inside and swiped the corresponding panel on the inside, stepping to the side as the door closed without a sound. He glanced down the corridor straining to hear even the faintest sound and more than half expecting an alarm to sound any minute. Though the local gangs weren't really known for their expert security still, surely someone would hear or see him. He inched along the wall, wishing that he'd brought his gun along with him. But even the gang's security wasn't _that _bad. Besides, this wasn't really a gun job. At least it wasn't supposed to be. In, out, payed and a nice dish of macaroni and cheese to finish off a job well done. Bones reached the end of the hall, slowly peering around the corner, just enough to look either way and quickly withdrawing it again as two men in lab coats came into view. "Crap." He muttered, glancing down the right-side corridor. It was empty and darker than the other one, with only two doors, one on the left and one on the end, in plain view of the approaching men. Bones sighed again, weighing his options over in his mind. Get in somehow, get the target and get out in one piece, or get killed, or at least the threat of being killed anyway. Better make that one option. Bones took a deep breath and backed up slowly, glancing behind him to make sure the coast was clear and then facing straight ahead. He cocked his head to the side and took a deep breath. "Now or never." He strode towards the end of the hall again, glancing to his left to see the two guys stopped in front of one of the doors down the hall. He turned his face away, casually scratching his neck in hopes the corridor was too dark and they'd sampled too much of their products to know the difference between him and the guards. He turned right and headed towards the door at the end in record time without looking like he was running. Which of course, he never did anyway. at least not of his own free will. He reached the door and glanced behind him, just in time to see two white lab coats enter a door and disappear. He turned back around to the door, looking it up and down. Standard door, if not an older model. Simple black metal, one handle, no padlock. Just a biometric keypad. He glanced behind him again as he withdrew his gloves, the ones he'd been wearing when he'd 'accidently' bumped into one of the gang guys in the bar. Snapping it on, he placed his finger on the pad, holding his breath as it seemed to take hours till it finally turned green, signalling that he'd picked the right guy. He quickly ducked inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He took off his glove and headed over to the computer console and his target. _Now for the in and out part._ He touched the power button on the touch screen, wincing slightly as the bright light of the monitor came to life. He entered the code required, quickly gaining entrance into the mainframe and where he needed to be. Everything was going according to plan. So far… "Crap." Bones whispered as his mike began buzzing in his ear. He pressed the small earpiece, quickly getting back to work.

"What?" He barked.

"Ray? It's Pike." Bones swore under his breath.

"Not a good time, Pike."

"Busy Ray?" Bones couldn't help but wince at the name Pike used for him. Ray. Oh how he hated _Ray. _

"No, no. Just watching the game."

"Good. Because I've got something for you to see."  
"What, now?"

"It won't take a minute. Hang on."

"Pike, I'm not at hom-" Bones' argument was interrupted as a video from the NYCPD popped up on the screen in front of him. "Whoa!" He said, holding his hands away, "How the Hell did you do that?"

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Bones rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, sure. Cute."

"Just watch it white you continue on with your…game." Bones continued typing watching out of the corner of his eye as an interview tape played from the NYCPD's infamous 'quiet' room, a place where cops took the prisoners in whole and they came out…not so whole, and all without a sound. But this guy was different, he was giving them Hell. He couldn't help but chuckle as the guy broke hit one of the cops square in the nose, red blood squirting out as the tape and the cops flashed out of view.

"Spunky kid, who is he?"

"His name is James Kirk and he's one of us."

"Really? A night watchman too huh, what are the odds."

"Yes," Pike said slowly, "A night watchman. He needs your help."

"He seems to be helping himself alright."

"He'll need you soon."

"Yeah well I-" Suddenly Bones noticed a light spilling in from under the bottom crack of the door. Damn, why hadn't he noticed that before?

"I'll have to get back to you."

"Trouble?"

"What else?" Bones switched off his mike as the video shut down, leaving only the status bar of the download Bones was in the middle of. 65% and climbing, slowly. Bones glanced at the door again. Now shadows blocked the light, signalling that people were outside waiting. What for? For him to come out? Yeah, not gonna happen. Not yet. 68%, 69%. "Come on, come on." He muttered as the bar finally ticked over to 70% then 72%. He glanced at the door again. "Come on!" 85%, 87%. More shadows lined the door and Bones heard a faint click. 90%, 92%, 95%. "Come on." The screen started flashing blue, signalling the ending of his download but that's not what Bones noticed the most. The shadows disappeared from the door as Bones stood up from the chair and to the side of the desk. A final click sounded as the light faded, sending the room back into total darkness before the door flew off the frame and towards Bones with a massive bang, sending sparks and flames into the room. "Oh, shit!"

James Kirk squinted as yet another drop of blood ran into his eye, sending his vision into a hazy shade of something resembling a sickening shade of red. He slowly raised his cuffed hands to wipe the blood away before anymore made its way into his already blurry eyes. He restrained the urge to wince at the stabbing pain in his probably dislocated shoulder that the action induced, lest his captors feel any sense of pride in their job, excellent and thorough that it was. That should teach him not to beat up a couple of cops. Yeah, maybe not. He wiped away a trail of blood before it reached his eyes only succeeding in somehow making it worse, as another trail ran into both eyes, almost completely 'redding' his vision. He dropped his arms, trying in vain to hide the wince that came with the action. The man across from him smiled a smile that Jim wasn't used to seeing on anyone else but himself. Satisfaction at a job well done, the sick kind. The kind that shrinks_ loved _to analyse and proclaim 'disturbing and defiantly unnatural'. And looking at the guy sitting across from him, Jim had to agree. It really did look disturbing.

"Doesn't feel so good when the shoe's on the other foot, 'eh Kirk?"

"I dunno it's not so bad. I get to look at your beautiful smile don't I?"

"Always with the jokes, Kirk? Why? What have you got left to prove?"

"I don't know, intelligence maybe? At least I seem to have that one covered." Jim's head banged against the side of the van, as the man's punch connected with the side of his face. He staggered off the seat, crashing to one knee, as the other twisted painfully under. His vision blacked out and a fresh wave of blood poured out of the latest wound. He gagged slightly as the foul stream connected with his open mouth and he twisted his head to the side, spitting out the blood as he shakily lifted off his knee and back onto the seat of the van. He fell backwards, his head hitting the side of the van with a thud louder him than it probably was. He shook his head, his vision slowly returning to normal, squinting his eyes again in an effort to somehow dim the painful throbbing in his head.

"My mistake." He mumbled, spitting out more blood as the man laughed. "I wasn't supposed to say that out loud, was I?"

"You piece of shi-"

"Miller." The man paused, arm in mid-air as the van's door opened revealing Kirk's interviewer, the only one he hadn't broken anything on. Yet… "I'll take it from here." Miller growled as he glared at Kirk, before jumping out of the van. Kirk leaned forward resting his head in his cuffed hands as the other man stepped into the van and shut the door behind him, blocking out the brilliant glare of the sun. "That's quite a gash."

"It's not as bad as it looks." Jim slowly raised his head, wiping some blood from his mouth and sending little droplets to the floor.

"Really? Because from where I'm sitting it looks terrible."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a crappy bedside manner?" The man smiled and withdrew a handkerchief from his pocket, handing it out for Jim take. "Why are you here?"

"Take it." Jim glanced at the man's stoic face, reaching forward to take the offered cloth. He grabbed it and fell backwards, too exhausted to even bother trying to hide the wince this time.

"Didn't know people owned these things anymore."

"I'm not like other people. Is it broken?"

"No, not quite. Sorry to disappoint you."

"That doesn't disappoint me. There's always later." Jim couldn't help but smile.

"You're good." He said, pointing at the man. He leaned forward again, using the cloth to wipe some of the blood from his face. "Why are you helping me?"

"Maybe you're right, maybe I believe you."

"Do you?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe." Jim repeated nodding slightly as he leaned backwards again, moving his head to the side so his shoulder wasn't cramped against the wall.

"We all have jobs to do, James. We all have bosses to answer to, tasks to perform."

"Not me. I'm retired, remember?"

"Right," The man said nodding and looking at the ground, "Retired. You do realize you're bloodying my new van don't you?"

"Sorry, I'll bring my own wipe next time." The man smiled at Jim, before getting up. "Want this back?" Jim asked, holding out the now red handkerchief.

"No, you keep it. With my compliments." He opened the door and jumped out, turning back to face Jim. "Good luck out there."

"Where exactly?"

"You'll find out. Just…" The man shut the door partly, "Don't get yourself killed."

"Who are you anyway?" The man paused  
looking up at Kirk one last time as he shut the door.

"The name's Spock."


End file.
